


Улыбающееся лицо

by Oblako



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, dark!Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Смайлик, - сказал Джон. – Это слишком смахивает на отличительный знак, на подпись.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улыбающееся лицо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smiley Face](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184765) by velvet_mace. 



Джон смотрел на труп, но мысли о покореженном теле вытесняло ощущение покалывания на задней стороне шеи. Шерлок стоял сзади под таким углом, что мог наблюдать за реакцией Джона, оставаясь вне поля видимости. По крайней мере, Шерлок так думал. Каждый раз, когда Джон поднимал взгляд, он мог видеть его, хоть и расплывчато, в зеркальном стекле магазина.  
Джон привыкал к этому. Отчасти он был польщён тем, что Шерлок уделяет ему столько внимания. Всю свою жизнь он был никем, но теперь этот удивительный, выдающийся человек, похоже, считал, что Джон достоин пристального взгляда. Всего за секунду Шерлок мог увидеть жизнь человека во множестве штрихов, её характеризующих. В какие глубины он мог проникнуть, вглядываясь так долго?  
Джон почувствовал, как краснеет от смущения. «Меня препарируют, - подумал он. – Если бы я был в своём уме, мне было бы страшно».  
Ему не было страшно. Джон не вполне понимал, что он чувствует, кроме как необходимость сказать что-нибудь о трупе, который лежал перед ним.  
\- Эээ... - Он почувствовал, как Шерлок подошел ближе. Едва заметное тепло тела рядом с плечом. - Её сбросили. С крыши здания. И... никаких повреждений до этого. Нет следов борьбы. Под ногтями чисто. Тот, кто сделал это, выманил её на крышу и затем внезапно столкнул. - Он перевёл взгляд.  
\- Столкнул? Серьёзно? – Пренебрежительно спросил Шерлок. – Суицид.  
Он повернулся к Лестрейду.  
\- Посмотрите на лицо. Она много плакала перед смертью. Тушь на пальцах, она пыталась стереть её с лица. И посмотрите на её одежду, она вся просто висит на ней. Женщина похудела и совсем недавно. – Шерлок присел, взял прядь волос и потянул. Несколько волосков остались у него в руке.  
\- Стресс вызвал выпадение волос, - фыркнул он, а потом взглянул на её руки. – Пятна от никотина, но нет запаха сигарет, ни от её одежды, ни от неё самой.  
Он опять повернулся к Лестрейду.  
\- Это её сумочка?  
Лестрейд неохотно отдал сумочку. Шерлок похлопал по ней пару раз и достал флакон.  
\- Варениклин. Лекарственный препарат для лечения никотиновой зависимости, документированные побочные эффекты – воздействие на психику, проявление суицидальных наклонностей. Скучно. Если кого и винить, то производителей лекарств.  
\- Что на счет улыбающегося лица? – Спросил Лестрейд, указывая на участок кирпичной стены примерно в метре от них.  
\- Совпадение. Предлагаю натравить на это антивандальную команду.  
\- Но этот знак нашли на местах трёх убийств и четырёх самоубийств, - сказал Лестрейд сердито. – Я думал, вы могли бы увидеть какую-то связь.  
\- Ничего похожего. Между жертвами нет связи. Совпадение. Сейчас все знают, как нарисовать смайлик. Он не означает ничего особого. – Шерлок дотронулся до ярко-розовой краски и растёр след между пальцами. – Кроме того, рисунок совсем сухой. Он был нанесён за много часов до того, как женщина совершила самоубийство.  
\- Понятно... Что ж, спасибо за потраченное время, Шерлок, - Лестрейд почесал шею.  
\- Пойдём, Джон. Мы достаточно времени потратили, - Шерлок улыбнулся его странной, неуместно радостной улыбкой.  
Джон не улыбался. Это было убийство. Никто не прыгает с крыши спиной вперёд. Но Лестрейд настолько привык, что Шерлок всегда прав, что больше не задавался вопросами, а Андерсон настолько запуган, что не протестовал. Андерсон знал, что никто не послушает его. Он встретился с Джоном взглядом, и в его глазах было чувство глубокой обиды.  
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, потом на Андерсона, и обратно.  
\- Пойдём, Джон, - сказал он, улыбаясь. – Пойдём домой.  
И впервые Джону стало немного страшно.

«Ничего не говорить. – Думал Джон, когда они входили в квартиру. – Обычный скучный день, пусть всё идёт своим чередом. У Шерлока наверняка есть свои причины...»  
Шерлок закрыл дверь и улыбнулся.  
\- Джон, - сказал он с таким видом, будто только что что-то вспомнил, - пойдём на минутку со мной, хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Джон пошел за ним. Он начал что-то подозревать, но очень старался не подать виду. Вполне возможно, что ничего плохого и не происходило.  
\- Что ты хочешь показать мне? – спросил Джон.  
\- Вот что.  
Шерлок открыл ящик стола, достал полуавтоматический пистолет с глушителем и направил его Джону прямо в лицо.  
Джон замер. Медленно поднял руки до уровня головы. Мысли его понеслись стремительно. Он не мог выбежать за дверь до того, как Шерлок выстрелит. Не мог ринуться вперёд и отклонить пистолет. Шерлок ослепительно улыбался, как будто это была забавная игра.  
\- Шерлок, - сказал Джон хрипло, - ты собираешься убить меня?  
\- Ещё не решил, - ответил Шерлок. – Ты мне нравишься, Джон. Очень, очень нравишься. Но ты понял, чем я занимаюсь, и я должен себя защитить. Я не хочу убивать тебя, Джон. И теперь возникает вопрос: могу ли я тебе доверять?  
\- Конечно, ты можешь мне доверять, - без тени сомнения сказал Джон, - я никогда не предам тебя.  
\- Разумеется, ты так говоришь, чтобы защитить себя, - сказал Шерлок. – Что ты готов сделать, чтобы доказать это?  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – Спросил Джон. Всё сконцентрировалось в этом моменте. Все мысли, все чувства, всё было здесь и сейчас. Время остановилось.  
\- Ты поможешь мне? Если ты убьешь вместе со мной, я не убью тебя. Мы будем связаны. – Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
Убить. Боже. Джон уже убивал раньше, в Афганистане. Это не входило в его прямые обязанности, но когда взрываются СВУ, и вдруг оказывается, что группа попала в засаду, становится не важно, что ты – всего лишь часть обслуживающего персонала. Ты берёшь оружие и стреляешь во врага, как и все остальные, потому что это то, что нужно сделать для того, чтобы выжить.  
Но сейчас – была ли это самозащита? Да, это было именно так. Потому что Шерлок не оставит Джона в живых, если тот не согласится. А Джон думает, что он уже не сможет жить без Шерлока. Без этого... что бы там ни было между ними. Он просто не может вернуться в этот отвратительный отель и жить один, как раньше. Бесцельно, бессмысленно.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил. Кого?  
\- Одного неприятного человека, - сказал Шерлок, – без которого мир станет лучше.

\- Та женщина, которая покончила с собой...  
\- Пять лет назад она убила своих детей. Отравление угарным газом. Она сделала так, чтобы это выглядело случайностью. Однажды ночью она вывела из строя систему отопления. Закрыла вентиль в своей комнате, но в комнате детей – оставила открытым. Потом подождала. Дети, двухлетний и восьмимесячный, умерли во сне, а она сама получила довольно убедительное отравление.  
\- Это мог быть несчастный случай? – Спросил Джон.  
\- По её дальнейшему поведению я предполагаю, что нет. Она не была в депрессии, не горевала, а скорее наслаждалась получаемым вниманием. Довольно скоро она стала вести образ жизни, не доступный ей ранее, когда у неё было два маленьких ребёнка. Но прямых улик против неё не было. Последние три месяца я встречался с ней в разных пабах. Она определённо жаждала мужского внимания, так что было не сложно стать значимой частью её жизни. Я убедил её бросить курить и расхвалил достоинства варениклина. Она охотно делала всё, что я просил. И когда я заметил, что лекарство начало оказывать воздействие на её настроение, я сделал несколько резких замечаний, чем довёл её до слёз. Она могла бы убежать тогда, но она так отчаянно нуждалась в моей поддержке, что позволила отвести её на ту крышу якобы в приступе романтического настроения. Она послушно шла со мной до самого края, и я столкнул её до того, как она могла среагировать.  
Это имело смысл. Шерлок, подготавливающий улики, необходимые ему для того, чтобы продемонстрировать неверные выводы. Это было умно. Джон не сомневался, что когда Шерлок убьёт его (а какие в этом могут быть сомнения?), он создаст нужные ему обстоятельства с такой же элегантностью. Только один элемент выбивался из картины.  
\- Смайлик, - сказал Джон. – Зачем? Это слишком смахивает на отличительный знак, на подпись. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя поймали?  
Но Шерлок только усмехнулся ещё шире.  
\- Меня уже поймали, - сказал он. – Ты поймал. Я сделал это для тебя. А ты – увидел, сложил два и два и раскусил меня.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я догадался. – Не смотря на весь ужас ситуации, это было лестно.  
\- Да. Я хотел разделить это с тобой, Джон. Мы с тобой можем сделать мир немного лучше. Мы можем наказать тех, кого не смог наказать закон. И это будет... увлекательно. – У Шерлока в глазах плясали искры.  
\- Увлекательно, - повторил Джон. Да, так и будет. Жизнь и смерть в их руках? Возможность изменить мир к лучшему. Не с помощью неповоротливых, медленных и несовершенных методов закона, а подобно искусному судьбоносному скальпелю. Словно отсекая раковые клетки.  
Шерлок будто бы услышал его мысли. Пистолет медленно двинулся вниз, от головы к сердцу, к паху, и, наконец, к полу между ног. Шерлок смотрел, не отрывая взгляд от глаз Джона, как будто он мог через зрачки добраться до его души.  
\- Что ты скажешь, Джон? Я знаю одного не очень приятного дантиста, который свёл двух бывших девушек и жену в могилу. Судьба настигнет его сегодня?  
Джон сглотнул.  
\- А краска?  
\- Остаётся дома. Она выполнила свою задачу. – Улыбка Шерлока стала ещё шире. – Ну что, Джон? Ты в игре?  
Джон глубоко вдохнул и почувствовал, как что-то – возбуждение? удовольствие? веселье? – вспыхнуло внутри.  
\- Да, - выдохнул он. – Боже, да. Рассчитывай на меня.  
Страх и сомнения ушли. Джон почувствовал себя живым.


End file.
